


Waltz Into Your Heart

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda short this time around but really cute, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, trying to teach someonr how to slow dance is always fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Akira watched as Ryo fiddled around with the old wooden turntable, trying to put on some record that he had brought with him. They were in the living room, watching the house while Akira’s parents were away and Ryo was there for company’s sake because why not.“What kind of record did you bring with you?”“One of those old-timey records from the 40’s.”“I didn’t know you listen to that kind of music.”“I typically don’t, but this album is a guilty pleasure of mine.”Ryo listened to more rock and roll than he did with older records but as he got the record playing on the player, it was clicking in Akira’s head that he would listen to something like this. The record in question was an imported American blues record. It was also calming and even had a soft beat that one could slow dance or waltz to.Speaking of dancing, Ryo held his hand out to Akira.





	Waltz Into Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyaims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyaims/gifts).



Akira watched as Ryo fiddled around with the old wooden turntable, trying to put on some record that he had brought with him. They were in the living room, watching the house while Akira’s parents were away and Ryo was there for company’s sake because why not.

“What kind of record did you bring with you?”

“One of those old-timey records from the 40’s.”

“I didn’t know you listen to that kind of music.”

“I typically don’t, but this album is a guilty pleasure of mine.”

Ryo listened to more rock and roll than he did with older records but as he got the record playing on the player, it was clicking in Akira’s head that he would listen to something like this. The record in question was an imported American blues record. It was also calming and even had a soft beat that one could slow dance or waltz to.

Speaking of dancing, Ryo held his hand out to Akira.

“What?”

“May I have this dance?”

Akira looked at him a little funny but hesitantly took Ryo's offer to dance and found himself being pulled up and being “supported” with Ryo's arm wrapped around his waist and Akira's free hand being held in his. They honestly had the pose of a waltzing couple in the middle of a ballroom dance, except instead of a lavish ballroom, they were dancing in Akira's family's living room. 

“Something the matter?”

“I don't dance very well.”

“That's alright. I can teach you!”

“You know how to dance?”

“You don't?”

“How do you do it then?”

“Well, first you gotta put your other hand on my shoulder. Don't worry, I got you.”

Akira did so, and they continued to sway back and forth to the blues singer on the record.

“Now what?”

Alright you're gonna have to watch my feet for this. Take your left foot and move it forward as I move my foot back. You gonna turn to my right as to do so.”

Akira watched as he slid his foot back which prompted Akira to move his left foot forward like he was told. Akira felt the two of them move with him going forward, Ryo backward. With clumsy feet, he almost stepped on Ryo's foot. 

“S-Sorry about that.”

“It's okay.” 

They stood straight again.

“Okay, now we're gonna turn to your right, my left.”

“Like this?” Akira asked as they pivoted slowly to a slow part of the song. 

“Yeah, and then we step over like this, and then…” Ryo calmly instructed as the continued to turn as they stepped in a circle. They came back to where they started finally, after several moments of stepped-on toes and blushy apologies.

Akira is too pure, too cute and if he was candy, Ryo would have had diabetes at the first bite. Ryo knew that he was doing his best, and Akira was thankful that Ryo was patient with him. His steps were still a little awkward but they were much stronger than before. 

The song on the record shifted to a familiar track, one that they both identified in an instant.

“Fly me to the Moon,   
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like,  
On a Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand,  
In other words, darling kiss me…”

“I feel like slow dancing if you don't mind…”

“I'd love to.”

So they did, calmly swaying back and forth intimately with Akira's head on Ryo's shoulder and Ryo's head on his. The house was quiet except for the record, and some… humming?

Ryo started to pick up on some faint, deep humming right in his ear, and it was coming from Akira of all things. Akira's humming was comforting and Ryo didn't see anything wrong with it, actually liking the sound and feeling the soft vibrations on his shoulder.

Akira could lightly feel Ryo's thumb rubbing his back softly and was almost feeling a little sleepy. Ryo was warm, and soft, and felt… comforting. He wouldn't mind dancing like forever like this, just slow dancing to some American blues on the family's turntable in the middle of the living room. 

“I wish we can do this more often.”

“I wouldn't mind that at all.”

They danced quietly some more.

“Y'know, there's a small dance hall in town that has dance parties in the evenings.”

“You sure it's not just a go-go club?”

“No, it's an actual dance hall.”

“Well alright then. I don't see why not. I gotta get better at my steps though.”

This made Ryo laugh quietly and press a soft kiss on Akira's head.

The record eventually ended, with the tiny needle going up and over back to its resting spot and the record clicking to a stop. The boys still stood there in almost a hug, not wanting to move.


End file.
